Reencuentro por medio de una llamada
by KohanaZakki-19
Summary: Solo necesitaban una llamada, perder una apuesta, a la tía de Mattsun y la ayuda de los "amigos raros" para volverse a ver. [Para Ushicornio, feliz cumpleaños]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Posibles faltas de ortografía y redacción. Lo siento.**

* * *

Reencuentro por medio de una llamada.

* * *

Se encontraba viendo con una concentración impresionante y envidiable para los que practican juegos mentales, al objeto que tenía en frente de él. Estaba indeciso en si coger el teléfono para hacer esa llamada a un programa tan peculiar que le había recomendado Hanamaki y Matsukawa a la hora de encontrarse por casualidad —o destino— en ese pequeño bar, allá en Osaka; o bien, podría mandar todo por un tubo y seguir con su vida como lo venía haciendo desde hace dos años, después de la ruptura de la relación que había tenido igual por dos años con Iwaizumi y aislarse de todos sus amigos y conocidos que tenía en Tokio.

Ver otra vez a Makki y Mattsun le había asentado bien y también lo había dejado con las emociones a flor de piel. Platicar con ese par, era sinónimo de que a fuerzas tenían que hablar de su ex-amor, y él realmente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar que Iwaizumi estaba feliz compartiendo saliva con Dios sabe quién. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que su amigo de la infancia no había tenido una relación amorosa desde que él se fue, a causa de una discusión fuerte —y tonta razonó tiempo después— que los dejó muy mal y al final resultó toda una tragedia, o eso sentía Oikawa, cada vez que recordaba ese episodio de su vida.

Con sus pensamientos en el pasado y un corazón acelerado, marcó el número y encendió el televisor. Mientras esperaba a que le tomaran la llamada, pensó en ese programa "una llamada, un amor" así era el nombre de ese ridículo reality; pero más ridículo era él, al estar sentado un viernes en la tarde, con su pijama estampada de aliens puesta, marcando a ese dichoso show. Makki le había explicado a grandes rasgos que se trataba sobre conseguir una cita y posiblemente encontrar al amor de tu vida. Mentiras y blasfemias pensó Tooru. Antes hubiera creído en eso pero en estos momentos se encontraba más amargado que la medicina que le daba su madre cuando era pequeño. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea; posiblemente conocería a un chico atractivo y simpático. Que aguantara sus dramas y sus horas que pasaba en los centros comerciales. "Sí, no era mala idea" o eso se decía para tratar de convencerse y no colgar el teléfono.

La conductora al fin le había contestado. Tenía una voz un poco chillona pero no era tan desagradable de escucharla. Saludó a Tooru con un entusiasmo que sobrepasaba los límites para socializar; preguntó por su nombre a lo que él respondió con una voz suave y aterciopelada, esa que usaba para deleitar a todo el mundo. La chica comenzó a hacerle preguntas básicas para que los participantes lo conocieran mejor. Al principio se sintió un poco incómodo ante ese cuestionario pero en poco tiempo se acostumbró y le gustó, sentir otra vez esa sensación de que era el centro de atención de todos.

Oikawa estaba a punto de escoger a su cita; era un chico atractivo, de piel bronceada y cabellos claros. Cuando la presentadora lo interrumpe, diciendo que ha llegado otro participante y que en unos segundos ya estará con ellos. Tooru espera, impaciente. Él solo quiere colgar.

Casi se le cae el celular al ver quien era ese participante. Era nada menos que su amigo de la infancia. Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi todavía se preguntaba qué rayos estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Simplemente hubiera ignorado la apuesta que había hecho con Hanamaki y Matsukawa, pero su orgullo de hombre se lo impidió. Ahora se encontraba en esa vergonzosa situación. Ingresó al foro, con las manos sudorosas y con su semblante serio, ocultando todo su nerviosismo.

—¿Iwa-chan?

Se quedó petrificado en su lugar, podía reconocer esa voz a donde fuera. Era como la voz de una sirena, atrayéndolo a donde sea. Maldición.

—Oh, ¿con Iwaizumi quieres tu cita, Oikawa?

"Qué está pasando aquí" fue lo único que pudo decir su mente. Se imaginó a Oikawa con la vista perdida y mordiendo su dedo pulgar, procesando toda la información.

—Sí, quiero una cita con Iwaizumi.

Cuando Tooru dijo aquello, Iwaizumi solo se quiso desmayar.

...

Oikawa contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio. Estaba igual que hace dos años, guapo y con su gran frente que tenía. Sin embargo, lo acompañaba unos aires diferentes y que desconocía por completo.

Oikawa Tooru, él que siempre tenía algo que decir en los momentos inoportunos y que sabía cómo relacionarse con las personas, se encontraba callado, sin saber qué decir. Se sintió aliviado de ya no emitir alguna palabra y que sus nervios lo traicionaran en el proceso, cuando un camarero los saludó y posteriormente los llevó a su mesa, que se encontraba en una habitación alejada de los demás comensales. Todo el recorrido lo hicieron en un silencio incómodo.

Luego de sentarse y que el camarero les tomara su orden, siguieron sumidos en el silencio. Después de compartir tantos años, por primera vez se quedaban callados y con las miradas en un punto que no fueran los ojos del otro. El camarero llegó más rápido de lo planeado y comenzó servir sus respectivos platillos y llenar sus copas con vino tinto. Comenzaron a comer.

—¡Iwa-chan! Esto está delicioso —se quedó petrificado. Involuntariamente habló, como siempre lo hacía.

—Déjame probar —lo desconcertó que Iwaizumi reaccionara así, sin embargo, le dio a probar el spaghetti a la boloñesa acompañado con albóndigas que estaba degustando.

Siguieron así, dándose de probar sus respectivos platillos; Tooru probó el pescado en salsa verde que había pedido Hajime, que también le supo a gloria al igual que el vino. Se olvidaron del porqué estaban ahí y cómo es que llegaron a esa situación, solo se concentraron en la comida. Nadie comentó nada, o por lo menos hasta que acabaron de almorzar.

—Oikawa —se tensó al escuchar su nombre. Al fin hablarían y lo único que él pensaba es en ir a esconderse. Solo atinó a hacer un ruido con su boca, confirmando que lo había escuchado.

—Te fuiste sin decir nada, sin dejar rastro.

—Sí...

—Realmente eres un cabeza hueca. Irte así, haciendo de las tuyas y solo pensando en ti —Oikawa lo quedó viendo con ojos dolidos y sintió una rabia inexplicable. Iwaizumi podía llegar a ser más idiota que él.

—Y tú nunca fuiste por mí. Dijiste cosas horribles, nuestra relación como pareja se estaba yendo por un caño; no era la misma —sin querer, los dos recordaron lo que sucedió hace dos años, en donde tomaron decisiones erradas y que los llevó hasta el día de hoy.

Comenzaron su noviazgo cuando salieron de la universidad. Los dos tardaron en confesar sus sentimientos, temían a que no fueran correspondidos pero sobre todo, a que lo intentaran y resultara en un fracaso. Su amistad de toda una vida tal vez seguiría ahí pero ya no sería la misma y eso les aterraba, ya que una cosa era cierta, no podían vivir sin el otro.

A pesar de todo esos pensamientos y dificultades, tenían dos años de estar saliendo; todo iba bien, hasta que Iwaizumi comenzó a ascender en su trabajo y con ello sus labores fueron más pesadas y le consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Oikawa también se estresaba por todo, le molestaba que Hajime ya no le prestara atención como antes. Todo lo que ocurría, explotó repentinamente.

Iwaizumi dijo cosas hirientes y que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente y quisiera borrarlo de su vida y la de Oikawa. Tooru también lanzó palabras horribles hacia su pareja y decidió terminar la relación que tenían; esperaba que Iwaizumi le dijera que no, que todo lo que pasaba se resolvería como siempre, después de todo, el más sensato era Hajime y que pensaba las cosas con claridad. Pero no fue así. Su amigo accedió ante su petición. Se sintió con el corazón roto y sin más, salió huyendo.

Se había convertido en un infierno total.

Después de ese episodio, Hajime salió de su trance y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, lastimándose en el proceso. Había arruinado todo por un puto trabajo y falta de comunicación. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Marcó al número de Oikawa, aunque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, Tooru no contestaría por nada del mundo sus llamadas.

Llamó a Hanamaki y Matsukawa, pidiendo que lo ayudaran a encontrarlo. Temía por lo que podría hacer Oikawa en ese estado.

Pasaron los días y él tuvo que seguir con su trabajo. Se encontraba un poco tranquilo al saber por parte de la hermana de Oikawa que él estaba bien. Sin embargo, un día que regresaba del trabajo, se encontró sin las pertenencias de su pareja. Ya no estaba su infinita ropa, las figuras de sus series favoritas, el telescopio que tanto amaba, entre otras cosas. Oikawa había llevado demasiado lejos su drama.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

—Te busqué. Después de meses de rogarle a tu hermana para decirme en donde te habías metido, me confesó que te habías ido hasta Osaka y fui a verte pero... te encontrabas feliz; riendo con un chico con cabello peculiar, blanco y gris me parece —dijo, volviendo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué? Ah, era Boku-chan; él es raro pero siempre tiene algo que contar y son cosas interesantes y divertidas. Sin quererlo, terminas riendo de verdad, porque él tiene ese don, de poder sacarte de tus días malos. Además, estábamos esperando a Kuroo-chan, su novio; es otro tipo raro y pesado cuando quiere. Los conocí en una cafetería —terminó su pequeño relato. Iwaizumi se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Entonces...

—Nunca estuve con nadie.

Los dos se quedaron callados, procesando las palabras del otro. Los dos se sentían culpables e idiotas por todo lo ocurrido. Iwaizumi fue el primero en decirlo en voz alta.

—Pido perdón por todo lo que dije, por poner el trabajo antes que a ti y sobre todo, perdón por no ser perseverante en ir a buscarte y traerte a mi lado. En todo este tiempo, has estado en mi mente y te he extrañado, Tooru —lo dijo con los ojos clavados en la persona que había sido la razón de su existencia y sus locuras.

—Iwa-chan —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. El también en todo ese tiempo, solo anheló la compañía de Hajime.

Iwaizumi se paró y extendió los brazos hacia Oikawa y éste, sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia él; se abrazaron y respiraron el aroma de cada uno, al fin se sentían en casa.

Se separaron por un momento para verse por unos segundos, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían y que no necesitaban ponerlo en palabras. Como si estuviera escrito en piedra lo que venía a continuación, se besaron apasionadamente. Agradecían que su mesa estuviera en un lugar privado, ya que estaban haciendo una escena un tanto comprometedora. Se besaron por largo rato, demostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado y que a pesar de todo, se seguían amando como si fuera la primera vez.

—No te alejes de mí, Shittykawa. O juro que esta vez iré atrás de ti y te daré un golpe en esa cara que tienes —después de decir eso, le dio un casto beso.

—No lo haré, incluso si te aburres de mí —otro beso.

—No digas estupideces, te amo incluso con esa personalidad que tienes.

—Y yo te amo incluso si eres un gorila y te apestan los pies —en vez de recibir otro beso, recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Dios, como lo había extrañado.

Los dos se echaron a reír, como si fueran niños que habían hecho alguna travesura.

Pagaron la comida entre lloriqueos y quejas por parte de Oikawa, ya que Iwaizumi había pagado todo y él quería hacerlo. Después de eso, salieron urgentemente del restaurante; necesitaban llegar a una habitación ya, y así apaciguar sus ardientes deseos carnales.

Ya en el taxi, con destino al departamento de Hajime, entrelazaron sus dedos. Los dos, sin decir alguna palabra, hicieron una promesa eterna: nunca volverse a separar, incluso si se cae el cielo o el infierno se abra paso entre la tierra que pisaban.

...

Al día siguiente, Iwaizumi y Oikawa se encontraban en el programa para dar las gracias, pero que lamentablemente no continuarían con eso, ya que la mayoría de sus problemas habían sido resueltos.

Los chicos conversaban animadamente; a los dos se les miraba felices y con un sonrisa estúpida de enamorados. Se veía que ese par se habían extrañado, y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que probaron la soledad y el dolor de perder por un momento a alguien sumamente importante. Ahora por nada del mundo dejarían que sus malentendidos, inseguridades y miedos arruinaran el amor que se profesaban. Enfrentarían sus problemas juntos, como siempre tuvo que ser.

Vieron que la conductora se acercaba a ellos, acompañada de una mujer mayor pero muy atractiva y con un porte elegante. Pero, lo raro de esa escena y que los dejó con la boca abierta fue que atrás de las damas venían nada y menos que sus amigos más allegados, Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Los dos se estaban susurrando cosas que hacía que soltaran risitas para nada disimuladas. Incluso cuando llegaron a donde estaban Tooru y Hajime, seguían riendo como si hubieran hecho una gran hazaña.

—Parece que el capitán y su estrella tuvieron su reconciliación —dijo Hanamaki con una sonrisa pícara y rompiendo el silencio que se estaba tornando incómodo. Después de mucho tiempo, todavía los seguía llamando de ese modo.

—Aunque se tardaron dos años en hacerlo —Matsukawa divertido, terminó de completar la frase de su compañero—. Este fue el mayor drama que ha hecho nuestro Oikawa. Mis felicitaciones colega, te corono como la reina del dramatismo y exageración —dijo. Al fondo se escuchó un "hey" por parte de Tooru y risas por parte de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Iwaizumi se contuvo de agregar insultos por respeto a las mujeres que los observaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo lo que planeamos haya salido bien —dijo Matsukawa, como si fuera obvio todo lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿De qué hablan? —Oikawa habló por primera vez. Claramente se miraba confundido al igual que su acompañante.

—Pensé que... Oh, ya veo —Hanamaki se dio un golpe en su frente—. Chicos, nosotros organizamos esto. Su encuentro, su reconciliación. Lo decidimos el día en que... —comenzó a narrar lo que pasó hace tres semanas.

Hajime, Issei y Takahiro estaban tomando algunas cervezas en el departamento de éste último. De los tres, Iwaizumi era el que había estado bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana o más bien, como si quisiera olvidar algo. Decía cosas que no tenían sentido y en un bajón de tristeza, comenzó hablar de Tooru. Habló sobre lo mucho que le molestaba su comportamiento, su infantilismo, su fachada de niño bueno; que siempre quería acaparar toda su atención y sus berrinches que no podían faltar.

—... Aunque él realmente me sacaba de mis casillas y quería golpearlo cada vez que decía alguna tontería, era un recordatorio de que ha estado conmigo y que ese comportamiento es solo una envoltura de lo que realmente es Tooru. Un chico que se esfuerza para superarse cada día, lleno de inseguridades, que es un gran nerd tratándose del universo y cosas alienígenas; con quien puedes sentirte a gusto, a pesar de sus gritos —terminó de decir Iwaizumi con una diminuta sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Fue apoyando su cabeza en la kotatsu. Lo último que se escuchó de sus labios antes de caer dormido fue el nombre de su mejor amigo de la infancia y su gran amor.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa no tan ebrios, habían escuchado todas las palabras de su amigo. Ya estaban hartos de que Iwaizumi no mostrara que realmente extrañaba más de la cuenta a Oikawa y que éste idiota se haya ido así de la nada, dejando a todos preocupados y sin saber qué hacer. Así que idearon un plan, uno donde tenía que ver una apuesta que obviamente tenía que perder Hajime, contactar con la tía de Issei y hablar con sus amigos raros.

—Así que hablamos con la tía de Mattsun, que es la dueña de este programa. Con un poco de suerte y trampa hicimos que perdiera Hajime en el juego de mesa "turista mundial" y así viniera a este lugar. Y finalmente hablé con Bokuto y Kuroo, a quienes conocí hace cuatro meses y daba la casualidad que eran los amigos del capitán; ellos me hicieron el favor de llevar a Oikawa a ese bar y encontrarnos sin que él se diera cuen-

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Boku-chan y a Kuroo-chan? —cuestionó Tooru; le daba miedo que esos cuatro se conocieran, podrían hacer fechorías en su contra y acabar muerto en el proceso.

—No querrás saberlo, Oikawa —le guiñó el ojo. Tooru se quedó espantado ante esa respuesta—. Como decía, sin que él se diera cuenta y como los dos son unos tontos, aceptaron. Uno por su orgullo y el otro por el simple hecho de que estaba desesperado. Qué colegas tenemos ¿verdad, Mattsun? —terminó Hanamaki.

Todos los presentes se quedaron parados, sin saber qué decir. Las dos mujeres al ver la cara de confusión de Oikawa y la cólera que se avecinaba por parte de Iwaizumi, decidieron retirarse. Los chicos se inclinaron levemente, agradeciendo todo el apoyo que les brindaron. Hajime fue el primero en hablar.

—¿O sea que hicieron todo este estúpido show solo para juntarnos?

—Sí, y todo funcionó a la perfección —habló Issei, al mismo tiempo que chocaba los cinco con Takahiro.

—Y pensé que Oikawa era el ser más tonto y dramático que hay en la tierra.

—¡Iwa-chan! —reclamó Oikawa. Se sintió herido de que su (nuevamente) amante le dijera esas palabras.

—Bueno, después de estar mucho tiempo con Oikawa, aprendimos de que un buen drama trae diversión —dijo Hanamaki, como si fuera un proverbio antiguo y no palabras flojas y al azar.

Issei y Takahiro se quedaron viendo a Iwaizumi por un largo rato. Observaron que éste fruncía el ceño y se tronaba los dedos, esas señales indicaban una sola cosa: tenían que correr por sus vidas. Y así lo hicieron, comenzaron a correr y Hajime les siguió el paso, su mente solo podía pensar en qué les haría cuando los atrapara.

Oikawa los vio como corrían de un lugar a otro y pensó que parecían perros y gatos. Ver esa escena le sacó una sonrisa llena de felicidad y nostalgia; se transportó diez años atrás, cuando tenía 17 años y estaba en el gimnasio de su escuela, entrenando. Él estaba bebiendo agua y sus amigos habían enojado a Iwaizumi. Hanamaki y Matsukawa habían salido corriendo y atrás de ellos iría Iwaizumi, hecha una furia. Era la misma escena, solo que en tiempos y lugares diferentes.

Ahora con sus 27 años, ya no cuestionaría el futuro, no viviría en el pasado y lo que tenga que pasar, que pase. Que el tiempo que compartiría con Hajime, sus amigos y familia era la dicha. Y que estaría con ellos, hasta el final.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí, merecen el cielo.**

 **Esto fue un regalo para Ushicornio, por su cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Tú también te mereces el cielo y muchas cosas más, tu existencia lo vale.**


End file.
